sw_desolationfandomcom-20200215-history
Oryn-Gyre
Background On record, Oryn was once the Padawan of the self proclaimed Jedi Master, Nevren Khaan, who was taught by his father, Ewan Zhaan who served as the apprentice to T'ra Saa, the same Master who trained Mace Windu. After the fall of the New Jedi Order, Ewan fled to Coruscant where he was reunited with his wife and child, Nevren, who was 16 at the time. Ewan trained his son in the Jedi Arts until he passed away at he age of 83, his final mission request was for his son, Nevren, now 36 to locate a child believed to hold the same blood linage of the Great Sith Lord, Darth Bane. The child was found on the planet Apatros as an infant and raised by Nevren. At the age of 8, Oryns' connection to the force was strongly felt by Nevren who then took it upon himself to train the young boy in the ways of the Jedi. At the age of 14, Oryn was well in tune with the force, his abilities surpassed that of many former Jedi Masters, Nevren was proud but worried. With the knowledge of Oryns' potential lineage, Nevren focused all his time in training Oryn in the Light Side in hopes to keep the Padawans' mind directed in only the Jedi Ways. By the age of 19, Oryn showed great improvement in his trials, though his arrogance and pride caused him to lose an arm which was replaced with a cybernetic prosthetic. At 24 years of age Oryn and Nevren were much closer,their bond grew stronger as Nevren saw Oryn as a son more than just a student but Nevren began to show signs of aging, this not only bothered Oryn, it angered him knowing his master, father and friend was reaching an end, though Jedi are trained to accept death, it was the long time relationship that caused the Padawans' aggravation which led him to confront a traveling Bounty Hunter who was given the task to bring back the 'Child of Banes' Blood' by the Sith Empire, in his attempt to capture Oryn, he was confronted by the Elder Nevren who almost collapsed during battle leaving Oryn to finish the fight, at the cost of another arm, Oryn defeated the Bounty Hunter taking Nevren and fleeing the planet. After Nevren regained some strength, he forged Oryn another Prosthetic and replaced the other, this time utilizing Beskar. Oryn would continue his training under Nevran in secrecy back on Coruscant. Nevren, now reaching his final days, looked to seek out A Jedi Order known to be based on the planet, Tython, in order to maintain Oryns' connection to the Light Side fearing that the young Apprentice would ascend if found by the Sith scourging the galaxy for him. 5 years passed and Nevren had died, leaving Oryn in the hands of the Jedi Order, though Oryn, now a Jedi Knight felt more as an outcast than a member. One night while all was quiet, the young Knight decided it was time to walk his own path, he would find a better purpose for his gifts, with that, he fled the Order without looking back. Days crept by, his voyage seemed almost pointless, the tired refugee would sit to rest his feet for a moment before he'd continue walking. He stood looking out at the scenery,wielding only a saber in hand and the clothes on his back, he pressed on. After only 4 miles he came to a small encampment which looked to have been previously occupied by a small group of refugees, Oryn decided to snoop around the vacant camp for supplies or most importantly, food. When pulling at the entrance to one of he tents Oryn stood in shock at the sight before him, the ground decorated in blood, the bodies hacked and sprawled about, each separate appendage singed at the ends, surely the work of a lightsaber, though the question was, who was the one wielding it. Oryn continued to rummage through the pockets of the bodies taking the credits and any other useful gadgets or materials, when just outside the tent he heard a footstep. Quickly, Oryn quickly gripped his saber at starred at the entrance awaiting the oncoming confrontation, first the barrel of a rifle, then a gloved hand just before a helmeted Mandalorian was fully visible. The Saber then slowly grew from the hilt as to show readiness for combat, though the Mando armored man didn't seem to be threatening as rather than aim, he lowered his arm. As Oryn stood he gripped his the hilt of his saber tightly keeping his eyes on the man as he looked to be removing his helmet. The man introduced himself as Markus Chitt Ordo, extending a hand as he spoke, he told Oryn that there was a place for a man with his talents to truly learn and grow as well as provide a solid purpose to his life, it didn't take much to convince Oryn, as there was really no where else for Oryn to turn, no family, no real purpose of his own, but among the Mandalorians, Oryn would become more than either the Jedi or Sith could bring out of him, he would become a warrior, a soldier and for once, a brother within the Mandalorian family. Personality Attire & Gear Gyre wields a Beskar plated helmet to avoid blaster damage as well as minor saber damage. His body armor consists of Phrik woven inseams at each joint area with Beskar armor plating over his chest, back, abdomen, upper and fore arms, thighs, knees and shins. Both boots contain rocket boosters located at the bottom of each sole which grants him temporary flight capabilities. Aside from the traditional Mando attire, Gyre also has two cybernetic arms, plated in Beskar, which both conceal a single wide vibro-blade that extract from just above the top of each wrist. Also included in each prosthetic are six concealed chambers (three on each arm, inside wrist, elbow and shoulder) which store three Saberdart shooters, each dart filled with the Fex-M3 poison, a flamethrower unit is also installed into both the left and right forearms. A shockwave generator has also been implanted in his right palm, this enhancement is activated with just a thought. The right side of his head is also cybernetically enhanced, half of the brain and right eye are connected. Within the brain unit lies a power core which powers the cybernetic prosthetics, the outer layer of the brain is coating in Beskar. Also installed in this unit is an energy and full body scanner and a removable data storage bank which records each reading or scan upon sight and are all connected with the right eye, which is also a cybernetic prosthetic; his heart and lungs are also artificial. Oryn wields 2 WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistols covered in Dallorian Alloy plating, which kept the weapons from overheating, both holstered at each thigh, a traditional Mandalorian Assault Rifle which is holstered on his back, also coated with Dallorian Alloy. Oryn also holds a row of assorted grenades clipped to his belt, this includes plasma, shock, breaching and traditional grenades. Being that Oryn was once a force user, he also utilizes two curved hilted lightsabers, both personally crafted, though after becoming a Mandalorian he has ceased to use them unless the situation truely calls for it. As a means of stealth, Oryn had a cloaking device and shield generator implanted into his body, this device is powered by an external power cell, which is installed through the inner left forearm and are both controlled with the brain prosthetic. An emergency electro-shock unit is also installed as a safety precaution, this enhancement is used to send a high velocity electrical current through his body, not only does the unit assist in making Oryn immune to force lightning abilities, it also acts as a boosting agent to his circuitry. Personal Belongings Oryn is a well rounded combatant, able to stand his ground in hand to hand bouts as well as in long ranged battle in which he utilizes Blasters, Blaster Rifles or Heavy Blasters, not to mention the Saberdart shooters included in his cybernetic arms. Oryn is also known to use both hand blasters in close quarter combat. His combination of hand to hand and armed combat are very fluid, his body moving with his opponents' always leaving him in the right position to strike. Extra Information IMVU Username TheGyre Category:Characters